Till The Stars Come Out
by LegoPyro
Summary: Ben Blu Chu is a genderfluid individual who wishes to fit in with everyone else. But with past demons haunting him, how can she trust his new friends not to abandon her the moment they find out. Contains Spacecops. (First time writing a story like this, please read and provide feedback).
1. Chapter 1

LP here. Before you start the story, know that I don't know myself what gender Benny was born as within this story. Whatever you choose to believe is good as fact.

* * *

_'Wa-Wait! Badcop, come back!' Ben's words did nothing to cause the police chief to turn around however. They ran after him, fear closing they're throat and making it hard to breath. 'Bad! Please come back!' They cried out before running into some kind of wall. 'Why?' Bad said without turning around. 'So you can lie again? I thought you were normal, not some kind of freak.' As he talked Bad's words slowly filled with rage. Ben could feel a lump in they're throat, making it hard to breath. They tried to call out, but no words formed. In front of them the scene changed, and suddenly they're friends were sitting around a Café table. They were laughing and smiling at some sort of joke. From Emmets kitten giggles to Metalbeards deep Husk. They tried to call out, but no words escaped they're mouth. Then Unikitty, who had been sitting with her head on the table from giggling so much, glanced up at the rest of the table. "Ok, honesty guys," she said "what did we ever see in 'that'?" At her words another burst of laughter seemed to cross the table. "I know." Lucy replied. "Everything's way better without that 'thing' here to ruin it." Lucy leaned into Emmet, putting an arm around him and pulling the other closer. Good, who had been sipping his coffee quietly, switched to Bad. He stood up and seemed to be looking right at them. "What are you doing here?" he growled, and suddinly everyone was looking at them, the good mood gone. "Come to ruin everything with your presence?" Emmet, of all of them, said. "Haven't you done enough already?" "I - what did I do?" they whispered, voice shaking. The groups glare seemed to increase as they watched them. "How about living?" Bad said, raising his gun. "We can fix that."_

I shot awake, hands already pulling at my hair and the start of a scream working its way from my throat. I swallowed it as I realized it was all just a dream, Bad hadn't shot me, I hadn't told them, they didn't reject me, just a dream, they didn't hate me, a dream, just a dream.

I sat on the edge of my bed, running my hands in my hair and working on controlling my breathing. A cold sweat had run down my spine and I felt flushed all over. Even once my breathing was under control I didn't make any move to, well move. I finally tore my gaze from the blue carpet to the Pluto clock on my bedside nightstand, seeing the numbers 5:43 flashing blue at me. Still early given I get up at 12:30 at the least, but I've had enough dreams in my lifetime to know when I won't be able to fall into a peaceful oblivion. I remained in bed, merely staring at the clock, for ten more minutes, then got up and walked to my closet. I took from the left side today. Simple blue jeans a blue shirt with the space logo on it, and a light blue jacket I left open. After a moment I took a faded hat and placed it over my head, hiding my long hair. I then tiptoed across the house, carful not to wake the others. Kenny would be up in like 10 minutes anyways, but hopefully he didn't wake the twins. Once outside I wondered around aimlessly, mostly while flouting. The Cops hated when I did this, I almost always needed to be picked up and sometimes in dangerous places. This time I lucked out and ended up in a park, which was much nicer then some other places I've found.

A low light had started to spread on Bricksburgs skyline, the summers early mornings greeting the day. Summer already? What happened to old Frost? Aw well. I walked past a horse drawn carriage, ans was able to pet its side since the driver wasn't going anywhere. The carriage was nice and ribbon-y, right up Unikittys ally had it been rainbow colored instead of white. Numbers flashed in my vision as I thought of all the ways I could turn into a spaceship, indulging my imagination. "Don't even think about it Benny." Wyldstyle no wait Lucy said, "Not everything was meant to fly." she and Emmet had walked up behind me, and I would have bumped into them had Lucy not spoken up.

I gave a nervous chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head. "But just think about it." I began. "Lower the front, widen the back, add wings, a low level engine, or maybe a flying horse, and -" I stopped once I realized I would build the Space carriage if I went on like that, as awesome as it would be. "So what are you two doing here so late? ... or early?" Emmet did that kitten laugh of his again, ruffling his own hair. "We - huh, well we lost track of time really." he explained. "But why are you out here? I would've thought you'd be in bed by now. And not wake up tell noon." he said. I merely flouted higher, flouting horizontally and placing my hands on the back of my head. "Explored a bit and got kinda lost." I lied. "I'm preeeety sure this is the same park we all ate lunch at a weeks ago."

"Oh ok. Well it was really nice seeing you Benn-OW!" I looked down to see Lucy had given Emmet a jab in the ribs with her elbow, making a 'well?' gesture at me. "Wha-oh, OOOH yeah." Emmet turned his gaze back up towards me. "Say Benny we, that is to say Lucy and I, were thinking the gang to could all hang out at that new sea park next Friday. Wanna come?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "The same one Metalbeards been complaining about?" "Yep." "Ten bucks says Metalbeard only comes to complain about how unrealistic everything is." "Your so on." Lucy smirked. I waved goodbye to the two of them and zipped off, heading home. Even so, I didn't realize where I was until my hand was on the door knob. I stared at it for several seconds before realizing where I was, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Kenny glanced down over the railing from the second floor, but said nothing. I ended up falling on the couth, and remembered nothing for the next four hours. - When I awoke I took a moment to stretch, untangling myself from my cramped little ball. The sun was pouring in from the curved wall window thing and giving everything a warm glow. I headed back to my room, carefully folding my clothing before putting it away for another day. I then looked towards the right side of my closet. Some nice faded skinny jeans that were tight around the ankles, a nice tank top to show off my form, and a tied the jacket from earlier around my waist. I braided my hair down my back and left the hat on a chair. Flouting into the kitchen showed both Mel and Bonum fighting over a box of cereal. I giggled as they spilled the box, causing the cereal to spill in zero G's, therefore causing it to go literally everywhere. A mess only an astronaut could cause. The two white clad 'nauts started scooping it from the air, quickly turning it into a competition.

Meanwhile I began pulling ingredients out to make some pancakes. I had already completed four when I heard someone knocking at the door and Kenny's call of "I'll get it!" followed by a small crash of some sort. I couldn't help giggling again as I worked on the fifth pancake. From the hallway I heard a familiar voice. "Hi. I'm here to see, um, Benny. Is he home?" Unikitty asked. "No, sorry. I'm not sure when he'll get back, but I'll tell him to call you." Kenny answered. "But, uh, I kiiindaaa need to speak to him. Maybe I could come in fooooooor a little bit?" Unikitty pressed. There was a pause, then I heard the door open more. A moment later a clippity clop sound crossed the floor and entered the kitchen. I glanced back to see the also familiar satyr cat unicorn hybrid. Her poofy pink dressed was covered in ribbons of the blue and yellow choices. She beamed a smile into the room before sitting down in one of the space chairs. "Mel, Bonum, Bentrice, so nice to see you again!" she said "Say, Ben, do you know where your brother is?" As I poured the syrup all over my pancakes 'til there was a small puddle on the bottom I shrugged. "I dunno. Probs building a spaceship right now." I placed the plate onto the table, sat down, and dug in. Unikitty started a nice conversation with the twins. Time ticked by.

When I finished I looked up to see Unikitty glancing at the clock. Noticing I was done she smiled and picked up my stuff with her magic, sending them to the sink to wash themselves. I tried to wave her off. "You don't have to do that." I said, Unikitty merely smiling at me. "Say, Ben, can I talk to you somewhere ... private?" I stared at Unikitty for a solid minute before nodding, confused beyond belief. I lead her to the back library, glancing at her in the hopes she would explain. Unikitty got really close and started talking in a fast and hushed whisper. "Ok, so you've met Goodcop and Badcop right? You know, the cop guy with two personalitys? WELLLLLLLL you will NOT believe what they told me last night when they were sooOOOoOO so drunk." Unikitty glanced around before going on. "They said. That they. Have a crush. On Benjamin Blu Chu!" Unikitty gave a little squeal. I kept a smile on my face for a moment, before it shrunk a little. I leaned onto Unikitty as I slowly put my face into my hands. "Bentrice? Are you ... Are you ok?" I didn't respond at first, but then a smile crossed my face. "Oh, yes yes, I'm fine!" I ran over to the railing and jumped over, flouting in the air as I faced Unikitty. "I just realized I have a spaceship to build." I gave Unikitty the biggest smile I could then bolted throughout the house, opening and slamming doors in my rush to get to the underground hanger.

In the underground hanger I slowly lifted a piece into place and bolted it down, going about this the slower, but more traditional way. I focused just on the ship, nothing else. I tried not to think about old memorys, and only focused on the happy ones. Like Unikittys technique. For a moment I thought of Cloud Cuckoo Land, then my thoughts slammed back into the conversation we had an hour ago. My tool feel to the ground with a dink. I soon followed. I watched a bit of dust roll around as I recalled Tim. And Sara and Jordan and Mike and Mikaela. I thought they were my friends. And most of all I recalled Tim, I recalled the burning pain in my shoulder, and I recall the words spoken above me as I slowly bled out. Without thinking, I rolled myself into a ball and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me nearly a full hour before I was willing to get up again. By then the panic attack had ceased and I felt more then a little foolish for bringing up past memories and the like. It then took only a moment to finish the spaceship and add 'extra' features once I used my powers, which was silly of me not to use in the first place. I felt proud while looking over my newly built spaceship. I turned and left the room, making sure to dim the lights and close the door all the way this time. It was the walk back up the steps that really gave me time to think. Normally I'd fly, but right now I needed the extra moments. The others would probably be quite about my outburst at first, then slowly hint at it. I figured I could just go out to a movie before then. My mind popped onto a little animation movie I've been meaning to see. I could buy popcorn and soda and candy, and I could eat it all till I was sick to my core. With that in mind I pushed open the main door, walking back into the living room. I flew quickly into my room for some stuff, then flew out almost as fast. Kenny was looking over the upper floor railing as I left, a slight frown crossing his face. I waved and shouted my plans before flying off into the night. We weren't stationed that far from town, and in a few minutes of flying I'd found myself in a little shop filled street. There was so much to look at and all sorts of bright lights. The fair had just reopened this week and I guess they were still celebrating.

Even though I was supposed to eat only healthy stuff, that never stopped me from buying all sorts of candy. Or eating it all at once, which I did now. It would have been hard to sneak in anyway.

I walked around, since I still had time. Would it be bad if I just skipped the movie and stayed here? I had planned to head to the movies, and that's where the others would look for me if something happened, but I doubted anything would. As I was debating the pros and cons I hadn't noticed anyone approach me until she cleared her throat. "Bentrice?"

I glanced behind me at Unikitty as I tried to unstick a caramel apple from my mouth. "Wats op?" I pulled the apple from my mouth. "I mean, what's up?"

Unikitty looked down at her hands for a second before looking back up "Well um, can I walk with you for a bit?" She bit her lip and looked away for a sec. "I mean, I get if you just want to have fun by yourself I just thought you might enjoy some company but if not that's fine to I'm not going to force you or anything I just hope -" I placed my hand on her chest to stop her. "Its fine. I'd love it if you joined me." I did a loop-de-loop in the air and flew away a bit, then glanced back at Unikitty. "Coming?"

It took a bit but Unikitty followed. I led her to a candy booth and handed her a bag of mixed sweets, getting some for myself and adding to the pile of steadily growing sweets in my arms. I tried to eat several at once and Unikitty laughed behind her hand.

After that we got a bunch of colorful ribbons and stuck them all over ourselves, then played some games. I did really well in the ones you had to throw something, and Unikitty loved the ones with little animal replicas. In no time at all her bad moon was gone.

It was when we were pointing out shapes in the stars she decided to explain it.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. She sighed and popped a candy into her mouth. "About?" I asked her, trying to think about what she'd be sorry about in the first place.

"When I told you about the cops crush?" Unikitty glanced over as she talked. "I should have realized you had one for them. I mean, its always been there, and I didn't mean to cause any sibling rivalry if I did, but I hadn't realized until after I told you"

Oh. That made a lot of sense. "Its alright." I propped myself up and looked over at Unikitty. "I'm happy if Benny's happy. If they like each other I'm not about to step in with a crush that may not even go anywhere." I reached over and stole some candy, despite my own being as big as I was.

"Really?" Unikitty blinked and didn't seem to notice I stole some of her candy. "Oh um, that's, well, um... I didn't know if you'd take this smoothly. Which I guess you are but," she scooted up and looked over at me. "You sure?"

I nodded as I shoved more of her candy into my mouth. At this point I was half lying on her and she finally seemed to notice. She laughed loudly and shoved me off, then attacked my candy. "Well if your going to eat mine I'll just eat your then~" she teased. I gasped and shouted "Never!" and proceeded to grab my pile of candy and shot into the air, shoving it all into my mouth.

"You did what now?" Kenny asked.

"Iateabunchofcandyandsodaandsweetsandlotsmorecandyitwasallsogood!"

At least that's what I think I said. Its what I meant to say. I think. I bounced of the floor, rolled along the wall, then did cartwheels across the ceiling. Kenny sighed, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. I decided that looked silly and tackled him, forcing both of us to the ground. "Commonbroyouknowyouloveme." I gave him a big ol' kiss on the cheek (because I knew he hated it) and flew off to my room.

I threw on some PJ's and barrowed under the blanket, giggling and squirming around. It had definitely been a good idea to head to the fair instead.


End file.
